


You belong to me

by Allyouneediswestallen



Category: The Flash
Genre: Choking, F/M, Jealousy, Kinky, Praise Kink, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyouneediswestallen/pseuds/Allyouneediswestallen
Summary: Just a little something I was thinking about . Hope you enjoy it . Comment down below more ideas you would love for you to write .
Relationships: Barry allen / Iris westallen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You belong to me

You wanna act like I don't love you . You think I don't see your eyes roam my body when I'm turned away . You think I won't fuck you like the little slut you are for me . I will keep saying it over and over ... You belong to me . No one is going to take me away from you . 

Rewind 13 hours - 6 am 

Its an early morning for the WestAllen's . Around this time they would be eating breakfast and getting ready for work but Barry had something else in mind . As iris layed sleeping in a deep slumber , Barry was up and about . His hard wood was right against his thigh . Throbbing and wanting to covered in iris's cum. But he didn't want to wake her up . She had work soon and she needed her sleep . But to hell with sleep . Barry pulls offs his boxers , rubbing up and down slowly . He moved down the bed , removing the covers very slowly , trying not to wake iris up yet . He looks up and sees that she still sleeping . He lifts the cover away from her legs and pulls her panties down . He grabs her left leg gently , spreading her nice and wide . His fingers trace over her legs . Starting from her thighs , down to her calfs .His lips and not far behind either . As his hands and on her legs , his lips move up to her cunt . Kissing coming and going . Up her slit and back down . Her body twitches at the feeling but she stays asleep . His tongue goes between her lips and finds her clit immediately . Sucking and swirling his tongue around so slowly that Barry removes one of his hands to spread her lips so more . He removes his other hand , bringing them to her opening . Pushing one finger in . Curling it as he removes it . Barry looks back up to see iris waking up but not fully . He can hear her little whimpers coming out . The way he can listen to her all day and cum to the sound of her . He starts to suck faster on her swollen clit . He keeps finger her but he adds another finger into the mix . Iris wetness starts to cover his chin , the ways she tastes on his tongue . So sweet and all his . As his right hand is busy , his left hand is keeping her legs open . He can feel them shake very slowly . She tries to close them but Barry removes his fingers from inside her to keep both legs open . His tongue starts to vibrate ever so slow that iris eyes open and she moans out .   
" Barry "   
The ways his name comes off her lips is so intoxicating. Her hands grab the sheets , as she throws her head back . What a way to wake up . To her husband tasting her so early in the morning . The sun isn't even up yet and he's horny for her . Iris looks down to see Barry's eyes focus on hers . She bites her lips . Damn , just looking into his eyes has her in a puddle . She sits up and her hands grabs the back of his head , pushing his face deeper into her cunt . Barry groans at the feeling of her fingers gripping his hair . Iris continues to look down at him . The lust and love that fills Barry's eyes . Iris starts to feel her legs shaking . She uses her hand to keep her moans quiet but Barry doesn't want that . He removes the hand from her mouth and wraps his hand around her throat . He stops vibrating his tongue and removes he mouth just for a second .   
" Don't silence your moans from me . Let me hear you loud and clear "   
" But what about our neighbors ? Do we really need another complaint from them baby ? "   
" I don't give a damn about them . The neighbors gone know my name "   
" Barry you are so corny and I love I-"   
she wasn't able to finish her response . Barry had already pushed her back down on the bed and lined up his dick at her dripping cunt . Without waiting he pushes right in . Iris voice gets stuck in her throat at the feeling of him stretching her walls . He pulls his hips back , just to slam into her again pushing deeper . Iris lays there with her mouth open and eyes rolled back . Barry leans over her looking down at into her innocent brown eyes . Her eyes can make him do anything . His right hand tightens around her throat . Her mouth opens more and Barry leans down . He spits inside her mouth , she moans at the feeling of it on her tongue . She swallows and opens her mouth back to show Barry .   
" Such a good girl baby ."   
Iris smiles at the praise . Iris wraps her legs around Barry and pulls him closer .   
" Fuck me harder please I-yes "   
Barry grunts at iris walls pulsing around him . He feels himself getting closer and closer to pure bliss but he wants to feel her cumming around him . He starts to go faster with his thrust , hitting her g-spot so well that she covers her mouth again . She feels her clit twitch at each thrust . She gets closer and closer ... and she feels herself release .   
" shit baby yes ! keep going imma come again "   
He keeps going , pushing himself to the brink . Bring her down again . She squirts all over the sheets . The only thing you can hear in the room is Barry's breathing and Iris's whimpers .   
" look at you iris . Made such a mess for me "   
" fuck what time is it ? " she says as she tries to sit up but she moans . Barry is still inside of her throbbing .   
" its like 7: 12 now . we have some time till we have work . You want me to make breakfast or we can move this to the shower ? " He says moving his hips against hers .   
" shower please "   
Barry flashes them to the shower , with iris still in his arms . The way she cuddle up to his body to keep her warm from the cold air   
" You ready baby ? "   
" Always "

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW you made it to the end . Did you love it . If you did please comment your favorite parts . Next chapter should out soon . Also sorry for any grammar mistakes .


End file.
